Magadon Kest
Magadon Kest was a tiefling psionicist (or "mind mage") who was sired by Mephistopheles, Archduke of Cania, and a human woman. Close friend of the late Erevis Cale and the exarch Drasek Riven, he was instrumental in the struggle against the returned Netherese who were led by Shar-worshiper Rivalen Tanthul. History After the return of the Netherese city of Sakkors, Magadon was captured by the Shadovar and force to link his mind with the quasi-sentient Mythallar known as the Source. As a result, Magadon is "addicted" to the Source. His power when linked to it was increased greatly but, the addiction made him a puppet for the Netherese lords, which used the Mythallar to create soldiers for the upcoming Shadowstorm. Working with Cale and Riven, he was eventually freed from his link with the Source but continued to struggle with the addiction. Magadon confronted his father, with the aid of Riven and Cale, in Cania, after the Archduke succeeded in facilitating the release of Mag's devilish nature. Though Mephistopheles had lured the three companions through Magadon, he engaged them in battle. Magadon was slain by his father after successfully pushing his devilish nature from the forefront of his mind. Rather than let his friend die, Cale made a deal with the Archduke. Mephistopheles agreed to resurrect Magadon on the condition that a portion of mask's divinity would be given to him when after the defeat of Kesson Rel. As collateral Mephistopheles kept half of Magadon's soul; returning the other portion to Magadon who was returned to life. Magadon continued to help his companions against the Netherese, Shar and, ultimately, Kesson Rel, though with only half a soul his powers, and even his will, were much diminished. After the ensuing battle with Rel, Erevis and Drasek both absorbed portions of of the divine power which Rel had stolen from Mask. Cale then returned to Cania and by sacrificing himself fulfilled his bargain with Mephistopheles. The devil then returned the other half of Magadon's soul. After the events of The Shadowstorm, through The Spellplague, and after; Magadon retired to the life of a tavern owner. During the events of The Sundering he was visited by his old friend and now godling, Drasek Riven. Riven asked Magadon for his help in the coming conflict, asking for no more than him to "be ready." After a conflict with a group of devils hoping to gain Mephistopheles's favor and the loss of his tavern in the fight, Magadon prepared himself for what was to come. Magadon tracked down the floating city of Sakkors again, and with much saner mind, made psionic contact with the Mythallar powering the city. Encountering a lonely and dying consciousness, Magadon connected with the magical device, readying himself. Once Riven's plans reached their peak, he mentally contacted Magadon. Magadon then directed Sakkors to Ordulin, the source of Sembia's perpetual twilight. With the Mythallar dying and Rivalen Tanthul all but dead, Magadon left the Mythallar with positive feelings as Sakkkors crashed into Ordulin while Brennus Tanthul held his brother in place, crushing the city and the brothers with it. Appearances * Erevis Cale trilogy * The Twilight War trilogy * Godborn References Category:Half-devils Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Psionicists Category:Males Category:Tieflings Category:Tavern owners Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Daerlun